Um pouco de lama
by Scila
Summary: Uma aposta. Uma partida de Quadribol. Um pouco de lama. Fanfic curtinha DG para o projeto Like Always do fórum 6V. Clichê: Aposta.


**Um pouco de lama**

**

* * *

****Clichê:** Aposta

**Item:** Jogo de Quadribol

**

* * *

  
**

- Eu aposto dez galeões que pego o Pomo debaixo do nariz dele. Malfoy não consegue ver o pomo nem se estivesse dançando conga na frente dele com um tutu de balé.

Tudo começou com aquelas palavras. Uma conversa aparentemente inocente desencadeou uma série de eventos _extremamente _desafortunados. Era véspera do jogo mais importante do ano e a oportunidade perfeita para aliviar o estresse e medo que todos sentiam (ou, pelo menos, três quartos dos alunos sentiam). Mas ninguém estava aliviado, na verdade, a maioria dos estudantes estava com o pavio curto durante aquele ano, e com boa razão.

Hogwarts parecia estar no centro de uma tempestade, o olho do furacão. Todos sabiam o que acontecia lá fora; os sumiços, as mortes e o Ministro da Magia caindo aos pés de Voldemort. Muitos colegas de casa não tinham voltado à escola, seja por medo de Snape como diretor, seja por não terem escolha. E isso incluía Harry Potter.

As aulas quase se transformaram em horas torturantes de silêncio e olhares esquivos. Os sonserinos eram os únicos que continuavam sua rotina sem sinais de preocupação. Não estavam animados, nem contentes, mas também sabiam que corriam menos riscos que os alunos das outras casas.

Em meio a tanta tensão, a divisão entre Sonserina e as outras três aumentou. Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal pouco podiam fazer na maioria do tempo para combater os insultos e ameaças, com Snape e os irmãos Carrow os protegendo. A Taça de Quadribol era a única oportunidade de conseguir uma vitória contra Snape e os sonserinos, uma chance de se vingar, ao menos superficialmente.

E estava nos ombros do time da Grifinória a responsabilidade de vencer. Particularmente, nos ombros de Gina, que substituiu Harry como capitã e também jogava agora em sua posição de Apanhador.

Ela talvez devesse estar nervosa, mas Quadribol parecia algo tão infantil e desnecessário perto do que seus irmãos estavam vivendo fora da escola, que era difícil se preocupar com jogadas e vassouras.

Talvez aquele fosse o motivo de suas palavras descuidadas. O Salão Principal era um lugar praticamente vazio agora, e conversas já não eram abafadas pelos sons de garfos e outros alunos.

Malfoy ainda era o apanhador da Sonserina e também não estava particularmente animado com o jogo, ou melhor, com nada. O Comensal júnior mal parecia estar no mesmo planeta que o restante de seus colegas. Gina insistiu em vigiá-lo aquele ano, relutante em perdoá-lo tão fácil como Harry fizera, mas não havia indícios de que Malfoy estivesse em outra missão.

O fuinha parecia mais preocupado em encarar o teto ou o chão do que manter uma conversa por mais de dez segundos.

Foi então uma surpresa para todos quando ele se levantou ao som das palavras de Gina e andou até a mesa da Grifinória.

- Eu vou fazer você engolir essas palavras, Weasley.

- Vai? Como, exatamente?

Tirou do bolso algumas moedas e jogou na mesa. Gina contou: dez galeões.

- Aposto que tiro você da sua vassoura de quinta categoria antes do final do jogo. E pego o Pomo.

O Salão Principal observava a conversa com apreensão, esperando a reação dela. Suas palavras não passavam de provocação, não havia intenção realmente de apostar. Afinal, Gina não tinha dez galões para gastar. Porém, agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás, seu orgulho não permitiria. Então apostou dinheiro que não tinha.

Felizmente não pretendia perder.

- Que seja então. Está apostado.

Na manhã seguinte, o Salão Principal estava mais lotado do que nunca. Havia uma animação no ar, muitos tinham em mãos bandeiras da Grifinória, chapéus comemorativos ou haviam pintado seus rostos com as cores da casa e apostas estavam sendo feitas toda hora.

Era como se todos tivessem esquecido da tensão e pavor anteriores e voltando no tempo. Gina foi abordada por vários colegas, lhe desejando sorte e batendo contra seu ombro, num gesto de incentivo. O time da Grifinória em si estava confiante e já comemoravam a vitória certa.

Os sonserinos não estavam atrás em termos de confiança, encaravam todos como se já fossem campeões profissionais e ameaçavam quebrar alguns ossos de quem duvidasse. Exceto Malfoy, que encarava o prato de café da manhã com desinteresse.

Gina não conseguia entender o que o fizera levantar no dia anterior. Por que agora? Por que com Gina? E ainda mais por causa de uma partida de Quadribol! Não era como se não tivessem ocorrido outras antes, e Malfoy nunca mostrara interesse em se envolver mais do que por obrigação.

Estava confusa, mas principalmente determinada a ganhar pela primeira vez naquele ano desagradável.

O dia estava chuvoso e a visibilidade do campo péssima, mas ninguém parecia preocupado. Gina segurou a vassoura firme, flexionando o couro de suas luvas, ansiosa. Caminhou até o centro do campo e encontrou o capitão do time da Sonserina, um monstro de dois metros que Gina não lembrava o nome.

Apertaram as mãos em um gesto falso de amizade e então as vassouras decolaram. O vento frio era cortante, mas ela ignorou, sua atenção focada apenas em achar o Pomo o mais rápido possível.

Em questão de segundos Malfoy voou ao seu lado, propositalmente batendo a vassoura dele contra a dela, para desequilibrá-la.

- Como você pretende pegar o Pomo debaixo do meu nariz se fica fugindo de mim, Weasley?

- Seu nariz é enorme, Malfoy – respondeu ácida. – Cobre metade do campo.

A resposta veio com outra trombada deliberada. A vassoura balançou, mas Gina não perdeu o equilíbrio. O principal era ignorar as tentativas dele de distraí-la e focar no Pomo.

O jogo passou rapidamente para violência, com balaços mirados em testas e batedores decidindo bater em algo além das bolas. Todos pareciam determinados a ganhar e descontar toda a frustração do ano no time adversário.

Gina e Malfoy também.

Ele a seguia com insistência, não importa o quão rápido ela voasse ou fingisse ver o Pomo, Malfoy estava colado nela. Uma vez ou outra quase caiu da vassoura e a visibilidade estava tão ruim que ninguém testemunharia a culpa dele, caso Gina caísse mesmo.

Mas havia o lado positivo: ela podia tentar jogá-lo da vassoura também e ninguém saberia.

Cansada de perder o equilíbrio às custas de Malfoy, ela começou a jogar sua vassoura contra a dele e os dois partiram para uma competição de empurrões e manobras arriscadas, esquecendo do Pomo completamente.

Não sabia exatamente o motivo de desejar tanto vencer e, principalmente, esfregar a vitória na cara de Malfoy. Talvez fosse a frustração que sentia, a sensação de ser incapaz, de ter as mãos amarradas. Estava em Hogwarts, longe da guerra, sem poder fazer nada para ajudar sua família, nem mesmo Harry. Mas lá estava algo que podia fazer: _podia_ ganhar, voar e jogar Malfoy da vassoura.

Encarou o rosto do sonserino e, de imediato, sabia que era o mesmo com ele. Ele queria controle tanto quanto ela e talvez uma aposta seguida de vitória era o único modo de sentir-se capaz.

No entanto, a briga parou. Como se o tempo tivesse parado, o Pomo bateu suas asas douradas exatamente entre os rostos de ambos. E num piscar de olhos estava voando em alta velocidade para baixo. Os dois se entreolharam e depois que o momento de confusão passou, Gina acelerou sua vassoura e Malfoy fez o mesmo.

Estavam descendo em espiral e em alta velocidade no meio de uma chuva que se transformara em tempestade.

Um balaço passou por eles, quase quebrando suas cabeças. Gina arregalou os olhos por um momento, mas continuou a descida, firme em sua decisão de pegar o Pomo, não importando o que custasse.

Malfoy também não desistiu.

Um segundo depois balaço atingiu as traseiras das duas vassouras e ambos estavam em queda livre dentro de segundos, com o terreno lamacento do campo de Quadribol se aproximando perigosamente rápido.

Ela xingou. Malfoy xingou. Os dois estavam apavorados.

E então o Pomo reapareceu, há um palmo de ambos.

Sem pensar Gina estendeu o braço na direção do pomo e Malfoy fez o mesmo.

Um segundo depois seu corpo estava dolorido e coberto de lama, mas podia sentir o Pomo em suas mãos e a sensação de triunfo era maravilhosa.

Até que percebeu que Malfoy também segurava o objeto.

O jogo tinha parado, os espectadores esperavam ansiosos para saber quem tinha ganhado. Os professores corriam pelo campo, para acudir os dois. Mas Gina e Malfoy só conseguiam se encarar, furiosos.

Ela puxou o Pomo para si, ele fez o mesmo. Os dois levantaram, Gina chutou a canela dele, ele a empurrou. Lama espirrava por todos os lados. A briga continuou.

Caíram de novo, agora completamente cobertos de sujeira, mas o Pomo continuava preso entre os dois e nenhum sinal de algum deles desistiria. Lutar com uma mão e sem varinha não era fácil, mas Gina sabia que era melhor nisso do que Malfoy e o rolou para baixo dela, usando a posição dele para obter mais impulso, puxando o Pomo com toda a força que tinha.

Malfoy resistiu.

McGonagall e Snape os separaram.

Gina deu um último chute de qualquer forma.

O Pomo saiu voando.

Mais tarde, estavam no vestiário, sozinhos e esperando a detenção que receberiam de Snape, que negara os apelos de ambos e não disse resultado da partida.

- Isso tudo é sua culpa, Weasley.

- Ah cala a boca, Malfoy. Foi sua culpa também. Se tivesse admitido derrota e soltado o Pomo...

- O Pomo era meu!

- Não me lembro de ter visto seu nome nele.

- Cala a boca.

Estavam ainda cobertos de lama e toda a animação da partida se fora. Gina queria chorar por algum motivo, porém, não era do tipo de deixar lágrimas caírem fácil. Mesmo assim, a derrota parecia o fim do mundo. E pouco tinha relação com Quadribol.

- Você me deve dez galeões.

- Não. _Você _que me deve, Malfoy.

- Não vi você pegando o Pomo debaixo do meu nariz.

- E por acaso você me jogou da vassoura?

Ela estava exausta e dolorida, mas de algum modo tinha forças para trocar insultos com aquela criatura. Continuaram a briga com palavras, mas cada vez mais ficava claro que nenhum dos dois realmente estava tentando.

- Você acabou no chão, não é?

- E você também!

- Seja uma boa perdedora, Weasley. Snape vai declarar que a Sonserina ganhou, pode ter certeza.

- Que seja, mas você ainda perdeu a aposta. Tecnicamente eu peguei o Pomo debaixo do seu nariz, sim! Não importa se você pegou também!

Malfoy revirou os olhos, suspirou e, de repente, afirmou:

- Isso tudo é estúpido.

Ela o encarou confusa.

- Como é?

- Você me ouviu. Apostas, Quadribol... Quem liga para essas idiotices?

Gaguejou ao responder.

- Eu... E você, aparentemente.

Ele levantou e tirou do bolso molhado e marrom dez galeões sujos e os colocou ao lado dela.

- Pode ficar.

- Eu não quero seu dinheiro!

Ele estava agora andando de um lado para o outro, a deixando tonta.

- Por que está me dando isso? – ela questionou, olhando para o dinheiro.

- Não sei.

- Quem é você? Está usando poção polissuco? Não pode ser Malfoy.

- Deixe de besta.

- Pare de agir estranho.

E então Malfoy parou de andar e ficou frente a frente com ela.

- Por que não me deixa em paz? – questionou, não num tom de acusação, mas genuína dúvida.

A pergunta deixou-a mais confusa ainda.

- Por que _você _não me deixa em paz?

- Eu não sei.

Ela assentiu.

- Eu também não.

Encararam um ao outro, confusos.

Subitamente, Snape entrou no vestiário, sua expressão de total desgosto. Malfoy sentou-se rapidamente, fingindo que não tinham trocado uma palavra. Gina não sabia a razão, mas ficou decepcionada com a interrupção. Por um breve momento, achou que poderia desabafar com alguém. Talvez os dois quisessem a mesma coisa: um pouco de vitória depois de tantas derrotas, um pouco de consolo, um pouco de controle, um pouco de violência, um pouco de lama. Mas agora, talvez ela nunca ficasse sabendo.


End file.
